Like a Moth to a Flame
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot series. Takes place after 'Children of Mercy'. Danger Moth had been spending a lot of time in the lab with Professor Squawkencluck. Could there be a reason why? What of the professor's thoughts? Fem-slash. Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Squawkenmoth. Mentioned slash. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Dangerfold. Rated to be safe.
1. Another Day in the Lab

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, FremantleMedia, CBBC, Boulder Media. I also don't own_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _, that's property of Disney. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** ** _I'd been privately shipping them in my mind for a while, but then after a note on Tumblr from someone else who ships them, I found myself wanting to write something for them. The bit about Squawkencluck's uncle being adopted is not canon, but considering she has chickens for parents, I adopted that as my headcanon._**

 ** _Anyway, this follows_** _Children of Mercy_ ** _, so there are spoilers. This contains fem-slash between Danger Moth and Professor Squawkencluck, I gave the pairing the name Squawkenmoth. There is also mentioned Dangerfold (Danger Mouse x Penfold). Characters might get a bit OOC at times._**

 ** _If none of that warned you away, then I hope you enjoy this!_**

 ** _(Linebreaks still hate me, so I will use_** _PSDM_ ** _.)_**

PSDM

 _London; home of the London Eye, the new Wembley Stadium and Hyde Park. Home, too, of the Danger Agency; the agency comprising of top secret agents. As we enter the building cleverly disguised as a pillarbox, one can't help but wonder what is going to happen in this new tale. Hopefully, it will be lighter than the last._

PSDM

"Please, don't remind me," Danger Moth whispered. She was in Professor Squawkencluck's laboratory, watching the hen work on some new gadgets.

"Did you say something?" the professor questioned, pausing briefly in her work and turning to the moth.

"No, never mind. It's nothing. So, what are you working on now?"

"I have to repair my Multi-Controller because a certain _someone_ , who shall remain nameless, destroyed my last one."

She bit back a chuckle and shook her head instead. She knew exactly who the professor was speaking of; her good friend, Danger Mouse, was not exactly one that high-tech equipment should be trusted around until he had a proper grasp on how to use it. "May I ask what the Multi-Controller's meant to do?"

"Of course, but really, the name says it all. Basically, it can control just about everything in the area. Take this building for example, I can control the lighting, heating and cooling systems in every room."

"Quite impressive, Professor!"

She smiled demurely at the praise before returning to her work. "I'm thinking maybe you should be the next to receive it."

"Me?"

"Of course. I trust you with my gadgets more than I do with _He-Who-I-Won't-Name_. For one thing, you actually take the time to listen when I give instructions on how to work it. It's surely going to be of a big help in your next mission."

"If not the one after. I do appreciate it, Professor, most sincerely. I know DM does too, he just gets carried away."

"I know. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how my uncle was able to deal with him."

"Oh, that's right! Your uncle worked for the Danger Agency!"

She nodded. "He's been enjoying his retirement from what my father said."

"I don't mean to pry and you can tell me to mind my own business, but how is it that you have a mole for an uncle?"

"He was adopted by my grandparents on Dad's side of the family." She pulled some goggles over her eyes. "Hmm...I'm going to need to turn on a bright light for a better glimpse at the wiring here. Do you have your special goggles with you?"

"No, they're in my room."

"Hm, I see. Well, it's up to you what you'll do, Danger Moth. I know how you feel about bright lights, but due to natural instincts..."

"I might need to step out. The second you turn on that light, I'll be heading right to it."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later then."

"See you later, Professor." At that, she stepped out of the laboratory.

Once ensured her friend had departed, Squawkencluck reached up and turned on the bright, overhead lamp. As she continued her work, she found the silence a little too stifling. Oh, she did enjoy peace so she could focus on her tasks. But, she never minded Danger Moth's company. If anything, she appreciated it.

PSDM

"I guess I could head up to the flat and see how they're doing after..." Danger Moth trailed off as she stepped into the lift.

" _Hold the lift!_ "

She quickly pressed the _door open_ button, holding it until her fellow Danger Agent had entered the lift. "Good thing I've got good reflexes, huh, Danger Hedgehog?"

"I'll say. Thanks for holding the door open for me."

"How'd the mission go?"

"It was tough, I'm almost ready to call it a day, but I still have to make my final report."

"All good?"

"All good. You heading up to see DM and Penfold?"

"Yeah. I thought I should check on them."

"They've been absent from missions since a fortnight ago. You know what happened?"

"Do you remember that orphan girl named Emma?"

"Orange kitten that carried a doll around everywhere? Yeah, I remember her, I saw her a couple of times when she was here."

"She passed away. They didn't take it very well."

"What? How?"

"Let's just say some should never be around kids and leave it at that. We caught him and he's been sentenced to life, but still..."

"Cripes. No _wonder_ they've been so quiet lately. Well, be sure to give them my regards. Ah, this is my floor." The doors opened and he stepped out. "See you later, Danger Moth!"

"You too, Danger Hedgehog." The doors closed and she let out a sigh. "I think the professor was actually a little relieved as well concerning her Multi-Controller. It was almost like old times."


	2. Conversation of Observation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, FremantleMedia, CBBC, Boulder Media. I also don't own_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _, that's property of Disney. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

PSDM

The door slid open and she stepped into the flat. She wasn't surprised to see Ernest Penfold was watching _The AristoCats_ for the tenth time since the funeral. But, where was Danger Mouse?

Penfold looked to the entrance and forced a smile. "Hi, Danger Moth."

She waved to him before stepping over to where he sat. "Don't force a smile on my account. How are you holding up?"

He allowed his false smile to fall and sighed. "Better, I suppose. Still miss her a heap."

"I don't blame you in the slightest, Penfold. I'm surprised to see you sitting alone though, where's DM?"

"Bedroom. You can go in and talk to him if you want, he didn't say he wanted to be alone."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to the film. Oh, but before I do...why this one?"

"It was Emma's favourite. When I watch it, though it makes me sad, it also allows me to remember the good times. I don't cry as much during _Scales and Arpeggios_ anymore, even when I believe I can hear Emma singing along."

"I understand." She let the hamster be and made her way to the bedroom. She knocked.

"Enter!"

She pressed the control panel in the wall, allowing the door to slide open and stepped into the room. "How are you holding up, DM?"

He looked to the moth and smiled tenderly. It wasn't forced but still lacked his usual joy. "Ah, Danger Moth. Thanks for coming by. I'm...not as bad as I was, though I won't deny I still have my moments."

"That's fair enough."

"You've been in the lab, I take it?"

"How did you know?"

"For one thing, you've been spending quite a lot of time there lately. Is the professor still ticked off?"

"About the Multi-Controller, you mean? Well, it's simmered to mild annoyance by now, though she is in a state of refusing to say your name."

He chuckled. "That's our Squawks. So, how come you're not there now? Not that you're unwelcome here or anything."

"She was about to turn on the bright lamp and since I'm without my goggles, my instincts would've kicked in and I would've been more than a slight annoyance."

"Ah, I see. Fair enough."

"Have I really been spending a lot of time in the lab lately?"

"Quite so. It's almost as if you live there or something." He smirked, his eye twinkling in mirth.

She grinned and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't tease," she mock-whined.

"Sorry, sorry! Still, you really have been in there a lot. If you're not on a mission or not having some rest following a mission, you can usually be found there. You don't even worry about if there's a new gadget to be tested out, so it's almost as if you go for the sake of being with the professor."

Her grin faded as she noted Danger Mouse's eye lost the playful glint he had earlier. "Well, we _are_ good friends and being the only females in the Danger Agency and all..."

"Oh, don't think I am jumping to conclusions about anything yet. But, I will say that if you need help figuring it out, you can come and talk to me about it."

"Figuring what out?"

"You'll know it if it happens."

She cocked her head in confusion. Her eyes widened as she started to realise what the mouse was hinting. "What? Wait, hold on a second, are you saying you believe there's something more?"

"It's a hunch, but that's all it is."

"But, DM, surely it can't be...I mean, I'm not into girls! At least...I don't think I am..."

"Well, you should know I'm not into blokes."

"You're not? But, you and Penfold..."

"It's simply because he's Penfold. That's it, really." He placed a paw on her hand. "Like I said, it's a hunch. I'm not always accurate, you know that, and I certainly can't tell you how you feel for someone. Still, if my hunch is spot-on, you can talk to me about it."

She nodded. "Thank you, DM. I need to ask this; how do you two manage to keep it a secret from the other Danger Agents?"

"Simple. We act as we always did. Penfold giving me a hug and vice-versa isn't really unheard of, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. But, kisses or any further displays of intimacy are saved for the safety of home. It's only around you, Squawks and Colonel K we can be a bit more open, though again, further displays of intimacy are saved for the safety of home."

"In here mostly?"

"Pretty much any room without a view from the outside. We'd cut it close with Greenback, but he, Stiletto and Nero are not the only fiends in the world. We _definitely_ can't allow Jeopardy Mouse to know!"

She nodded in solemn understanding. "Though there is a _very_ miniscule modicum of respect between you two, you're rivals above all and if she caught wind of your relationship with Penfold, she'd probably use it to discredit you if things became far too tense between you."

"Exactly. As for the other Danger Agents...well, Danger Mackerel has already made his stance of same-sex relationships clear. Danger Hedgehog, Danger Mole and Danger Bug aren't as open as to their thoughts, and Danger Pelican pretty much ignores it being possible, so..."

"Anything to avoid upsetting the dynamics of the agency."

"Right."

"So, if...and I mean _if_...things between the professor and I turn out the same as you and Penfold, we should try to keep others from finding out."

"If you'd rather. I mean, Danger Mackerel wouldn't become violent in his protests, but it could cause a strain. It would be something you two would have to discuss if, and _only_ if, it comes to that."

"Right. Thanks, DM. So, why were you in here alone anyway?"

"Just been thinking."

"Not those same regrets, I hope."

"No, and Penfold made me promise that if they should bubble to the surface, I must speak with him immediately so he can help persuade me otherwise."

"Good. Well, I won't pry into your thoughts. Actually, I think the professor should be done with the lamp by now. If not, well my room is on the way so I can simply grab the goggles."

"You're off then?"

"I am."

"Thanks for stopping by to check on us. Have any other agents said anything?"

"Danger Hedgehog wondered why you two have been hiding away so I briefly explained what happened. He was sympathetic."

"I see. Well, thank you for that. It must be strange for us to be hiding away for so long."

"Well, you need time. In your hearts, Emma was a daughter to you, so the loss was significant." She rose to her feet. "See you later, DM."

"You too, Danger Moth." He watched her step out of the room.

PSDM

Penfold looked over to the bedroom. "You heading off then?"

"Yes, I'm going to return to the lab. See you later, Penfold."

"Bye-bye!" He turned back to the film.

She smiled as she made her way out of the flat.


	3. Memories of Good Times

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, FremantleMedia, CBBC, Boulder Media. I also don't own_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _, that's property of Disney. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

PSDM

As she entered her personal quarters, Danger Moth found herself deep in thought. "Good on you, DM, putting ideas in my head," she muttered as she switched on her light. It was a dull globe so her instincts didn't kick in. She stepped further into the room and looked to a photograph that had been taken on Christmas Eve. It was of her and Squawkencluck, arms around each other's shoulders as they beamed and held up a cup each, both filled with non-alcoholic punch. What? Danger Agents can't guarantee Christmas would be crime-free so they surely couldn't deal with hangovers the next day if suddenly called into action, could they?

" _Ms. Writer_ , you're starting to go on a tangent."

Oops, sorry. As she gazed at the picture, a warm smile marked her lips. It was true that their cameraderie had started out with them both being the only females in the agency, but it was more than that that had led to them becoming close friends. Danger Moth admired how the professor was headstrong, intelligent, never let anybody get in her way when something had to be done, hard-working and a true asset to the agency with her many inventions. She still remembered the gratitude that overwhelmed her when the professor gave her the special tinted goggles. She could see clearly out of them, but they were made to help dim any bright lights in the vicinity so her natural instincts wouldn't get in the way of a mission.

As time passed, she came to learn more about the young professor. Her parents and uncle were professors as well, though her uncle had retired. She didn't seem like much of a party girl, but she actually loved rock music, one of her favourite bands being _HUG_. It was something she hadn't expected to learn of her friend, but she was glad she had.

One evening, she'd been invited to the professor's house. She noticed the decor combined her interests of science and music, and a _HUG_ album played through the whole time they were there. Originally, Danger Moth wasn't a fan, but after the professor had shared the songs she loved, she started understanding the appeal and even agreed that the next time there was a concert, she'd make sure she was free to attend.

She'd also discovered the professor didn't actually need to wear her glasses. She still needed corrective lenses, but was also fitted for contact lenses. " _I prefer the spectacles though, suits my image_ ," Squawkencluck had explained when asked. Admittedly, Danger Moth found that reason to be pretty cute and expressed as much. She saw the hen blush lightly, but nothing more was said on the matter.

As she picked up her goggles and fitted them to her forehead, she thought of a night she had spent with Squawkencluck while the professor's house had needed repairs. Her personal quarters were modest, compared to the flat Danger Mouse and Penfold shared, but they were comfortable enough. She and Squawkencluck had been watching a film, a rom-com as it was. She could remember even the professor letting loose a few laughs at the scenes she genuinely found amusing, otherwise joining the moth in pointing out cheesy cliches and making fun of them. They'd both been in their pyjamas, and...Danger Moth inhaled sharply as she recalled how her friend had appeared.

Squawkencluck had decided to allow herself to relax. She still wore the spectacles since they were easier to deal with than contacts, but her usual ponytail had been let down, her head feathers flowing down the back of her neck. Her pyjamas were little more than a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Danger Moth shook her head fiercely and tried to will away the burning in her cheeks. " _Dash it all,_ DM, now look what you've made me think of!" She hurried out of her quarters.


	4. Confessions of Affections

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, FremantleMedia, CBBC, Boulder Media. I also don't own_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _, that's property of Disney. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

PSDM

The door slid open, but the professor did not prepare to scream at who she suspected had entered without permission. She could hear the wingbeat of her friend and knew immediately who it was. "How are they faring?"

Danger Moth landed beside the hen, goggles over her eyes. "A bit better. Penfold's watching _The AristoCats_ again and DM's in thought, but they're _definitely_ faring better."

"I'm glad to hear it." She turned to the moth, revealing a relieved smile crossing her beak. "I _really_ am. This time off has done them the world of good. I don't think it will be too much longer until they're back on the field."

"It'll be good to see them in action again."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion Danger Mouse had said something to you."

"What gives you that idea?"

"You seem distracted, as if in thought. I know you two are friends, so I doubt it was hurtful. Never mind he's _not_ malicious. Still, if you want to talk about it with me, you can. Unless it would betray his confidence in you?"

"Actually...it concerns you. It's nothing bad! At least, I hope you don't _think_ it is."

"Me? Well, what did he say?"

"He pointed out I've been coming here a lot lately. I will admit it's true, now that I think about it."

"Well, you're _always_ welcome because I know you'd _never_ get up to mischief. Besides, I find your presence to be comforting."

"You do?"

"You're quiet so you're never a nuisance, you have a soft voice so it never causes me distractions and you're simply pleasant company."

"I enjoy spending time with you. I mean, I like being around the others too, but it's just..."

"Sometimes the testosterone is a bit much?"

"I enjoy having female company as well."

"I can understand that." She adjusted her spectacles. "So, what else did he say?"

"He hinted that there may be a possibility that I may...kinda-sorta have a crush on you..."

"Oh." Her eyes widened behind her spectacles. "And...what did you have to say to that?"

Danger Moth noticed something in the professor's tone. Was it apprehension? _But, why?_ "Um, well, at first I thought he was speaking nonsense."

"Oh."

She noted disappointment. _Wait. Could it be?_ "But, I thought about it and...well, maybe he was onto something after all."

"Oh?"

That time, there was hope. "I thought about the times we spent together when off-duty. How you shared _Hug_ music with me and somehow managed to make me a fan. How you stayed with me when your house needed repairs and we watched romantic comedies together." She blushed lightly. "I also came to realise that...though at the time I was oblivious, you actually looked attractive in a relaxed sort of way that night."

"To tell you the truth, I was disappointed you hadn't said anything that night."

"What do you mean?"

She placed a feathered hand atop her workbench and sighed. "I don't normally wear that unless it's mid-summer, but it was late-winter. I knew I wouldn't freeze since the heating in the building is sufficient. But, I was actually wearing it for you. I wanted you to see my relaxed, comfortable side. Not many have, you know, not even my parents. Everyone is so used to seeing me being so serious that they sometimes lectured me to loosen up for once. You never told me I needed to loosen up and I appreciated it so much. So, I decided that night to show you, and only you, how I am at my most relaxed."

"Professor..."

The professor reached into her pocket and pulled out the controls for the lab door. She aimed it at it and pressed a button, locking it. She didn't know how things were going to go, and of course she would open the door if Danger Moth said she wanted to leave, but she couldn't risk someone entering if things did work out. "The truth is...I've actually had a crush on you for a while now. You never teased me and you allowed me to be myself. At first I thought it was just gratitude to have a friend like you, but I realised it was more. I...I'm not into girls, I don't think, but still...if you'll pardon the expression, I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

"Considering you're the more fiery one of the two of us, it's actually a strange expression to use. Only because it's more the _flame_ being drawn to the _moth_."

"Okay. So...um..." She turned fully to face the moth and noticed her wings and feelers were twitching. "I never even thought I would allow myself to feel something like this, I usually considered it a waste of time. And yet..." She placed her hand on the moth's shoulder, noting with relief that Danger Moth had neither tensed up nor moved away. "And yet, I found myself starting to fall for you before I knew it."

"Professor...I..."

"Even if you don't feel the same way, at least you know how I feel. I now understand what it would mean to have lived with the regrets of never telling you, no matter how things turned out. I only hope this won't change things between us."

She smiled tenderly, lifting the hen's hand off her shoulder and cupping it against her own cheek. "I think something will change, but for the better."

"Do...do you mean...?"

"As you made your confessions, everything made more sense to me. It seemed your earlier use of the expression _drawn like a moth to a flame_ is appropriate after all." She reached her free hand to the professor's cheek and rested it against it, her wings still twitching.

The professor stepped closer until they could almost feel the other's breath. "Um, this will be my first time, so..."

"Mine too."

She leaned in, her eyes open, making sure she didn't mess up her first. "Danger Moth?"

"Hm?"

"May I?"

"Mm-hm!"

"I...I love you..." At that, her lips finally met those of the moth.

Danger Moth stiffened for a split-second, her eyes wide and wings fluttering at a rapid pace. She soon relaxed and closed her eyes as she returned the chaste kiss the hen offered.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Squawkencluck pulled back, a shy grin on her beak. "That was...quite nice, I think."

"I do believe you're right." She took hold of both of Squawkencluck's hands in her own and beamed. "So, I guess this means that from now on, we're girlfriends in more than one sense of the word!"

"I rather like the sound of that."

She released the professor's hands before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around her. Her wings were still fluttering but at a slower pace. "I love you too, Squawky!"

"Did you call me... _Squawky_?" She returned the embrace and felt the moth's head in the crook of her neck.

"Should I not have?"

"No, it's actually quite cute. I like it very much, but of course, we'll have to keep it between us. Well, of _course_ Danger Mouse, Penfold and Colonel K will find out."

"How are your parents with same-sex couples?"

"They believe in science and have no qualms with the matter. Yours?"

"It's hard to know, so..."

"Okay, they don't have to know if you'd rather they didn't." She rubbed the moth's back, noting her wings had stopped fluttering.

"Can I kiss you again, Squawky?"

She chuckled and nodded, pulling back enough so their lips could meet once more.

PSDM

 _And so, we leave Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth to their privacy as they resume sharing affections. Well, seems the Danger Agency has two couples now! What does the future have in-store for all of our heroes? Will any of the other agents find out? Will the couples go on a double-date? Only time will tell. Until then, look forward to the next adventure of..._ _ **Danger Mouse!**_ _Even though he barely featured in this story._

PSDM

 **After notes:** _ **My very first Squawkenmoth is done! I have a headcanon that Danger Moth's wings can help depict her mood and such, such as how they'd started twitching and fluttering during the confession and the first kiss. I also can't help but think of her as being a bit of a cuddler, but only with the ones she is closest to. I had Squawkencluck being shy and vulnerable when making her confession because it just felt right. She's often outspoken and passionate, but she was risking a friendship here so she had become quieter due to the gravity of the situation.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! As always, reviews aren't necessary, flames are something I ask not be left and constructive criticism is welcomed.**_


End file.
